lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Regular Show banned episode 666
'Regular Show banned episode 666 ' One day I was an intern at my television in my bedroom and doughnuts. I turned on the TV and suddenly my cat meowed. This was very scary so I screamed very loud and then ice cream. Now I turned off the TV by itself and I said nothing because my mouth had duct tape over it. I took off the duct tape and turned the TV on again. I watched TV for four hours because I have no life. Then I had dinner and forgot to turn the TV off so my cat meowed again for no reason except that the TV was on. When I went back upstairs there were no pillows on my bed because they were on the floor. Then four hours later it was 10:00 PM!!!!11!11! Finally I yelled up the can of Pepsi and turned the TV on again and it was some sucky Uncle Grandpa episode in which he was getting children into his white RV. After that it was later and there was more TV and then at 11 o'clock I saw that there was an episode of Regular Show that I hadn't seen. It was called "Terror Tales of dat pimped out Park" and it was about nothing because that wasn't the title. The title was "Terror Tales of the Park 666". This was weird so I watched TV at night. The episode's title card was the same except for that I had no ice cream because it was 11:30!!11!1!1! THAT'S REALLY LATE!!!!! The episode began with Rigby, Mordecai, Pops, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, and Thomas at a grave site. This was very scary so I did the tango with my cat. After 2 minutes of silence Muscle Man said "Wait this doesn't make any sense wasn't High Five ghost already dead?" and then blood on the screen and Terror Tales of the Park 666 appeared written in blood. At the house the whole gang including High Five now was sitting on the couch watching TV. On there TV was them watching TV, which had them on it. Finally Mordecai said, "Yo homedogs let's tell awkward puberty stories." Benson then got a boner and died. Suddenly the TV got really loud and my dad said to shut it off so I tried to unplug it but I unplugged the wrong cord and there was no mayonaise. I turned the volume down because the TV wouldn't turn off. Rigby replied to Mordecai "No let's not talk about that let's talk about scary stuff." Then Eileen and CJ came over and they had a bodybag with Margaret inside and they hit Muscle Man with it and he died from falling down the stairs on a Wednesday. But was it Wednesday? Maybe it was whatever day you're reading this on! CJ began her story and it was scary. It began with Patrixx yelling loudly and that was all of it. Then Thomas got sniped by Chad and Jeremy from that one episode. Mordecai pulled out a gun and shot both of them and died and were dead. Then Mordecai began his story. It began with Mordecai and Rigby walking down the street when a skeleton popped out and Rigby screamed and got mad and killed everybody except for Mordecai, CJ, Eileen, Benson, Skips, Pops, and High Five Ghost. Then a trash can flew out and threw a lemon at Rigby and Rigby said nothing because there was duct tape on a tree. Rigby then took a nap and there was a commercial break. There were scary commercials about Bendaroos and that awful looking show Breadwinners. Then it came back on and Rigby told a story after Skips and Pops fell out of the window because he pushed them out. In Rigby's story the Tails Doll stopped counting dollars and started counting stars. Then Rigby came in the park house and did the harlem shake. Suddenly Skips died because he was old and those guardian guys all died because of the awesomeness of the harlem shake. Pops took out Skips' body and didn't return. Suddenly the Tails Doll won in a knife fight and Rainbow Dash flew across the screen and and and and and intern at the left thing. Everybody died except for Rigby and the camera hyper-realistically zoomed in and Rigby had hyper-realistic eyes. This zooming in sequence took a long time and Darwin's head was found in a box and a noose and Gumball died and Squidward killed himself because Jeff told him to go to sleep then I got scared and turned off the TV. Yes, the TV could be turned off at this point. I called up J.G. Quintel because we're really tight and asked him about the episode. J.G. Quintel told me to shut up because he didn't want people to know about the episode. Then he said that Rigby would now come to kill me so I would die. Then Rigby knocked on the door and he said creepily "I'll never forgive you Mordecai." Then I turned into Mordecai and was blue and Rigby came in and he stabbed me with a knife and I pretended to be dead but Rigby knew I wasn't dead so he came into the closet but I wasn't there and then he came out of the closet and said he was a brony. I told him it was okay to be a brony and he stabbed me again because I'm not a brony. I asked him why he did that and then he stabbed me again and I had three knives in me and third time's the charm so Rigby wrapped me in a blanket and turned on MLP then the room flew out of the house and forever I was stuck in a blanket while Rigby watched MLP and then we stopped at the laptop and wifi store and I wrote this because Rigby is still forcing me to watch MLP. augh! oh no rigby is controlling me! heheheheh he hhe rheeges ha ha! You're next!... and then a skeleton popped out! Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Animulz Category:Cliche Madness Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Shok ending Category:Wall of Text Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:English Class Failure Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki